Cyprus Anuket
100px Cyprus Anuket is the son of a siren and the god, Apollo. Biography Cyprus is a 17 year old Roman Siren who enjoys geometrical mathematics. He has a dream to finish high school and go to college to become a professional architect. His ultimate project would be to build a holy palace within the Maat. In his spare time he enjoys watching movies and Freak Tube. He does occasionally pirate movies and TV off the internet, I mean come on, what high school student has the finances to pay for monthly Netflix and Hulu subscriptions. Even though he doesn't want anyone to ever know, he enjoys designing cosplay outfits and sells his designs over the internet. Cyprus' parent's relationship is rather complicated. He lives with his mother regularly, but boards at Viata University (a campus of the Mythics Institute) in Rome, where he sees his father quite often. Though his father is a god, Apollo, Cyprus didn't inherent much of his father's divinity While most half god children inherit an extra ordinary ability, Cyprus' ability is having escalated (higher and faster) thinking then most other beings as well as a uncanny understanding of mathematics. Personality Cyprus can be very bland and secretive. His higher functioning brain and math comprehension cloud his mind. Whenever he is concentrated it is super hard to get his attention as he will zone out in thought. He is extremely smart, a trait from his father, but he also can enchant people as they pass by him. He doesn't use this ability...at all really. He doesn't care too much about romance at least he isn't worried about it. He knows a partner will come in time. Appearance Cyprus is a tall being, when in water, he has a purple merman-like tail with frosted scales. His hair is blonde and he typically ties it up into a bun. One side of his head is completely shaved, other then that, his hair is around shoulder length. His body is lean, thin but slightly toned. His skin is a normal tan color with some unusual coloration on his face, shoulders, back, hands, ankles, calves and feet. When he decides, he can shift between his tail and normal human legs. As a siren he can shape shift, but typically doesn't mess around with this quality very much. History Cyprus was born on the island Cyprus, in the Mediterranean. He grew up in Alexandria, Egypt, and later studied at Ankh Academy for one semester before transferring to Viata University. The campus transfer was easy. Cyprus just had to meet new people and make new friends. His old roommate (At Ankh) was a magician son of Agealia and Anubis, named Memphis Chánomai, but now his roommate is a moody son of Saturn. Cyprus is on the International Mythics team, which has other members from other Mythics campuses, they typically compete against other schools, one in particular is Kemet High, another Egyptian School. Relationships Family '' Apollo: :Apollo, bewitched Thathea, eventually having a child with her. Though he wasn't present at his birth, he still cared very much for his son. He supports Cyprus studying at Viata University, as he himself is a part time teacher there. Though their paths typically only cross when planned, Cyprus appreciates his fathers support. Apollo still sees Thathea often, since he is always watching out for her safety. He tried having her made into an immortal deity, but was heavily denied by Jupiter, however since she is originally Greek, Apollo has made plans for her soul to form a constellation after she passes. '' Thathea Anuket: :: :Cyprus' mother is the siren from this ledgend. Her name is Thathea Anuket. Thathea was a siren dwelling in Greek waters, until Apolle (Greek persona) seduced and enchanted her. She became pregnant soon after. Sirens were haters of the male gender, the other sirens hated their sister Thathea, for associating with Apollo, then bearing his spawn (Cyprus). Thathea was originally under Apollo's spell but being an audible charmer herself, broke from his spell mid 'activity'. She didn't lash out against him, for she had never experienced being 'with' someone before. She was content with him, and all hatred for his kind vanished from her mind. :Her sisters ran her out of their lagoon, with no where else to go, Thathea swam through the Mediterranean onto the island of Cyprus, where her child was born. She named him Cyprus because of that land she bore him on. After about a year, when Cyprus was able to make the trip, Thathea set off to Alexandria Egypt, where they now live in the Nile Delta. Thathea couldn't go back to Greece, for her child's safety from her sisters, once they arrived, Apollo (Roman persona) appeared to them and got them settled. Thathea, who was still madly in love with the god, even though their appearance wasn't the same, she knew he would care for herself and her son, if they were ever in need. She took the surname Anuket to try and blend into the Egyptian culture, whenever she went into the city. Pet ''Hebony:'' :A typical Egyptian black cat but with golden falcon wings. Trivia * Cyprus' original name was Cyrus, which was similar to another of London's ocs, Cyprian Amunet. London decided to merge their characters because the names and concepts were similar. * Cyprus' head shot was designed by the very talented Rika, who created him through her Mystery Adopt program. Where London gave her a gender and species, and she worked her magic to create the head shot. Category:LondonSpear Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Bisexual Category:Siren Category:Apollo